Halt, Then Conquer
by miumiuchuu
Summary: She has been imagining, him, guard down, pinned to the floor the moment she challenged him to battle. Mild BDSM. Power play. Sparring leads to sex stuff.


Echoes in the arena sounded a rampage, but there were only two souls in it.

Glynda took three steps back, a click in the heels as she turned, hands lifted up straight against her opponent. She gathered all objects around her, weapons, boxes, anything her semblance could pick up and threw them across the room. "This is too easy," she thought and by Gods, she was right. James crushed a box only with his right hand, his speed and movement controlled. He avoided the other objects effortlessly. He spun then ducked as a shield flew above him. He stood back up, mightily, eyes focused on three flying barrels that were coming at him at full speed and with that, he unholstered his revolver and precisely hit the three barrels.

The barrels fell apart and went out of Glynda's control. One bullet strayed directly to her. James, his stance and expression now alarmed, yelled Glynda's name, fearing that he'd make a mistake he could never undo.

But she didn't make mistakes. She never let her guard down.

With one swing of her riding crop, she projected the bullet far away from her. A loud bang was heard against the wall. She was sure it was even faster than his revolver could fire and took a little pride to herself. A look of relief was on James' face.

His eyes turned to the significantly sized crack on the wall, "Ozpin's not gonna like that."

"Nothing I can't fix," she replied nonchalantly, "But maybe, you shouldn't direct your attention there, General."

It was only a light effort from her to fly the shield back towards him. She believed the element of surprise could knock him off his feet. Alerted, James turned to the other direction and hurriedly raised his mechanical arm, grabbing the edge of the shield, holding it as strong as he could. The metals made noises against one another and his feet was dragged by its force a few inches, but with good persistence, he managed to took a full hold of the shield and threw it away from the arena, causing another damage on the floor.

"Impressive! Maybe I should release a grimm on you next time," Glynda shouted.

"You know I could handle that too," he gave her a winning smirk.

Of course he could. Even after getting half of his body replaced by machines, his current age and the fact that he rarely steps down to battles after promoted as headmaster and general, he retained all his capabilities and strength as a skilled combatant. Glynda wasn't surprised anymore, but it was still remarkable.

Passion built on Glynda's chest to conquer such figure.

This was only his free time before he depart to south of Mistral for an operation, and hers among all the classes and pile of work she needed to finish. They both agreed they could use a break on the weekends together. They thought about going out for a walk, maybe stop at a restaurant on the city, visit some places, but Glynda knew they both grew tedious of the same routine. They needed something else.

She came up with something spontaneous yesterday afternoon.

"So, an operation, huh? I thought you won't be needed on the field anymore."

She walked right into a classroom he borrowed to review the upcoming operation he had been consulting with Ozpin and leaned right down onto the desk where he was sitting.

"I will still be required from time to time. The bandit activity had been luring a significant amount of grimm to several areas, low hunter survival rate. It will be a regular check up and briefing with Mistral council but Ozpin suspected this could be work of something direr. Ozpin wants me to observe it firsthand and report it directly back to him."

Blue eyes were locked still on a tablet. Glynda imagined if they were really going for a typical walk on the town thing, he would still be glued to his work at any given opportunity. She needed something that requires his full attention if they want to make it worthwhile.

"You're sure you're still up to fight if necessary?"

Finally James turned away from the tablet and looked Glynda in the eyes. There was a bewildered smile on his face, "Are you questioning my ability, Professor?"

"Maybe. I mean, you have been working on papers instead of missions, sitting on your desk too long, visiting places for only diplomatic means. Perhaps those little bolts of your turn a little bit rusty."

"Glynda, if there is anyone who can prove that my body still works just fine, it's you," he replied with a light chuckle.

Glynda leaned closer to James, there was almost no space between them. She breathed right to his lips, almost a murmur, an invitation. A challenge.

"Then convince me."

"I see what you want. Definitely."

"Good", she stood straight back up, enjoying the view of him sitting beneath her, "Tomorrow's Saturday so the sparring arenas will not be used by students unless there is an advance request of occupancy, but combat instructors have full access to the keys. 2 PM, wielding arena on the west wing. Don't be late."

"W-wha—? Are we trying something new—"

"We'll see. But not until you convince me you can still fight."

"So we're sparring?"

"We're sparring," she repeated in clarity.

He smiled curiously before finally letting out a crisp laugh, eyes suggesting excitement, "Of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint Beacon Academy's lead combat instructor and Vale's finest huntress."

It was past 5 and they were still in the arena. None of them yielded since they started and both were still eager to prove they could overpower the other. Glynda waited the moment when James could be caught off guard, carefully watching him catching his breath after hours of rigorous fight. His eyes were searching for any damage the shield caused to his prosthetic, moving all his mechanical joints, making sure everything was in one piece. As soon he assured there was no malfunction on his parts and ready to make a move, it was time.

Once again she swings her riding crop to channel her semblance and executed her little trick on him.

It was a perfect strategy. Ambush him and even though he could defend himself from the attack, there would be an extra effort from his part. She had predicted that he needed a few seconds to reevaluate his condition after the attack so Glynda could prepare another extra ambush.

Rope moving in purple aura rapidly tangled and tightened flesh and mechanical hands. She then lifted those bound hands up to the air before knocking James' body fully with telekinesis.

And there he was, almost helplessly laying on the floor. Glynda's blood pumped faster as she witnessed the rugged, burly military commander before her struggling to untie himself. It was an unspeakable pleasure to see such man caught in such situation. Her stilettos making sharp echoes throughout the empty arena as she walked towards him with wild plans of what she was going to do next. She stopped an inch before him, just to respire all the draught of dominance by looking at him fettered before walking closer, placing his torso between her legs. It must be quite a view for him to see. There was a slight smile on her face, anticipating her next action. It seemed that James understood he no longer had the choice but to surrender and stopped struggling.

She gave his left cheek a soft tap with the tip of her riding crop.

Her voice was low in a tone she never use to anyone but him, taunting, "Oh, General, if this is how it ends, then you don't convince me at all."

Her riding crop slowly stroked down from his face to his jaw, neck and finally stopped at his flesh chest. She swept the tip all over the surface, knowing that it would hit a spot that could make him quiver.

It did and she enjoyed the moan he tried to hold back, and yet he still put on a smirk. Glynda was intrigued by his attempt to hide his weakness. His stubbornness can be a charm sometimes.

"This is where you're wrong, Professor."

"Oh, you sound confident, but am I?"

"You just need to think your opponent got the best of you before you lure them in and show them what you can do."

He swung his arms to the opposite direction like a brute, swiftly and vigorously. His loud grunt pierced her ears, unsuspecting such action. She quickly took a few steps back but he was fast enough to grab her by the arm, tumbling her out of balance and with one deft move, he locked her within his arms, her chest pushed onto his and she could feel the metal stinging her rather inappropriately. A gasp escaped her throat and before she could close her lips, his landed on hers.

It was feral, almost like another attack. She was caught in the heat for a moment, savouring the familiar taste mixed with sweat. Soft bites made her whimper. She wanted more but she couldn't give in yet. She wasn't going to let him have her first. She pushed him back to the floor with the help of her semblance. Her hands seizing his as she sat down on top of him, thighs locking the sides of his body.

"That wasn't a fair move, General."

"Fair? You did it first, tying me up and all."

She shook her dangling curls that escaped the ties of her bun to the back of her shoulder, drops of her sweat fell right down to him, "Well then, to retaliate on what you did, I'm about to do it again. This time harder."

Purple glyphs glowed from Glynda's hands, sealing James' hands right into the floor. The force caused him to let out a loud groan. There was no way he could break free now, even with his enhanced strength from his robotic parts.

He chuckled and calmly admitted, "You're always stronger than me, Glynda. There's no way I could beat you up, really."

"Oh, the compliments. That sounds like you're yielding, James."

He shrugged, "Well, I can't possibly do anything being restrained by your glyphs."

Glynda wanted to claim her victory but James' somewhat impish smile implied that she wasn't fully winning yet. It made her slightly irked and she had this need to give him a few lessons for doing so.

"I won, James," she asserted, "I get to decide what to do with you now and right now, no more kisses unless I give you or I demand you to."

"That I can deal with since I can't get up to kiss you anyway, my love."

A casual slap of riding crop landed on the general's face.

"That's for being corny," Glynda whined. James tried his best to not let his laugh bubble. She knew she could never contain his cockiness, but she was in control now and she was going to make him taste it.

James really didn't take her challenge lightly by the way he dressed, khaki tactical pants along with knee guard and military boots. Black holster strapped across his shoulders and back. His white shirt now turned slightly translucent by sweat, dogtags dangling on his neck. Jet black hair stranded away onto his face while the silver part of his hair glistened and damp. The scruff on his jaw thickened since two days ago. But the best part of all this is still him, panting slowly, looking at her with compliance, with want, yet unable to do anything about it which contradicted his strapping appearance.

She ran her hands down from his chest to his abdomen, back and forth, feeling every sculpt of both metal and flesh, wondering whatever she should do with him while warming up his senses. She played vicious, tenderly leaning onto his face, lips parted. Her fingers played all over his face. She stayed close, exchanging breaths. He knitted his eyebrows, bothered, another moan as his lips eager to touch hers. He made an attempt to lift his head up, but it was another trick up her sleeve as she pulled herself far away from his head, back to an upright position.

"Uh-uh-uh. No kisses."

"You're a tease, Professor," he sighed, a desperation can be heard from his tone. Glynda was pleased to hear it.

"I am and I'm about to do more. Eyes up on me."

Glynda slowly lift up her satin blouse. She noticed James' eyes widened to see the garment underneath. She tossed her blouse and stood up to unzip her pencil skirt. Her fighting style always allowed her to wear the nicest clothing possible, even underneath and it was a sight she knew he'd appreciate. The white pearls on her necklace contrasted the black of her stockings and lingerie.

She knew what kind of things he wanted to do to her if he wasn't restrained. She revelled on the sight of him having to swallow the idea down. She decided to torture him a little further. The toe tip of stiletto gently rubbed his groin. The pressure was right as staggered groans came out of him. His legs moved restlessly, the sensation started to take over him yet the restraints suppressed him from fully expressing the reaction.

"You move your legs too much, James. Should I glyph your legs too?"

"Please, don't. Don't tie up my legs," he replied, lowly, his voice hoarse.

"You said please. Good boy. I'll grant that."

Perhaps it was time to show him mercy. She sat back down on top of him. The stiff fabric of his tactical pants prodded through the very thin lace of her panties. Despite the layers, she could feel him slowly hardened against her slit. She wanted their flesh to make immediate contact but disciplining him meant that she needed to discipline herself too.

She moved her hips on him, lubriciously, her pressure perfect. She could feel his ache. He was awfully disoriented, rendered to nothing but sighs and moans. Glynda felt the inside of her panties began to stain too.

She decided to let him breathe by unbuckling his belt and unzipped his pants to let it out. The cold sunset air stiffened him a little bit more. Glynda only watched James trying his best to collect his composure despite his gasps of impatience after being exposed. She knew he wanted it so much, but she was going to make him wait, let her hands wander through his thighs instead.

In a painful groan, he finally begged, "Glynda… Please…"

"Please what?" Hands still stroking his thighs.

"Don't hang me up like this."

"Be specific."

"I… I want you to touch me… Directly. Please."

"I'm touching you now."

"I want you to touch my cock, directly, with your hands."

She crawled to him, her body not touching anywhere he wanted to be touched and whispered right to his face with a dirty smile, "Not yet."

Glynda made use of her riding crop instead, stroking, tapping. Nothing extreme, only slow strokes, light taps, but she knew full well it drove him mad. She could tell from the way his perverted groan echoed throughout the arena. James didn't look like he was holding back anything anymore. When she thought she had enough toying with him, she drew her riding crop back to her, slid her tongue to pick up his taste as she made him watch.

Her resistance gradually loosened by his indirect taste and smell. His raspy whispers of more pleas tempted her to immediately give him what he wanted. She couldn't hold back any longer either, there were violent throbs all over her body, her inside was aching, drenched. She thought it was time finally let her guard down, but not all at once.

Glynda took her panties in a way where James could get a look good of it. She felt a trail of sap pulled along and from the way he reacted, it seemed that he noticed. Delightedly smiling, she gave him turn to taste her indirectly as a reward for being obedient.

"You can kiss me here," she purred, softly shoving her damp panties into his mouth. He took his chance wordlessly, immediately sucking and tasting all her lingering drips. The way his lips and tongue move stripped another layer of her defense. She couldn't help herself but being a tease, pulling the panties from his mouth with hers after she deemed he had enough taste, ever so carefully, making sure their lips don't touch.

She then got up, not doing anything for awhile. Expectation was built on him, his face priceless. After she was sure he gave up wondering to where she would lead them, she opened her slit with her fingers, finally resting it onto his cock, covering it with all her juice. She slid back and forth, not going in still. The contact granted her a hiss of relief, which then turns into moans of pleasure. When she noticed it inflicted more distress on him instead, she went faster and used her hand to enhance the sensation. They could no longer contain their voices anymore, the arena echoed all the lewd sounds they were making. It was loud yet they didn't care, it was already night time.

James was being patient. It was time to give him what he really wanted. And as a reward, she leaned on and kiss him on the forehead before sinking in his shaft completely inside her.

She started with very lazy sways but apparently she too had waited long enough. It wasn't long before everything escalated. She clenched on him so tight, hips moving faster, almost involuntarily. She was dazed when his legs moved to thrust upon her. She shrieked in surprised and her reaction prompted him to struggle to keep it at a pace. Glynda thought how foolish she was to take James' physical ability lightly. Even in restraints, he was able to handle her pleasingly.

It was only for a couple of thrust that Glynda started to become delirious. There was weight in each gasp as she tried to maintain herself, but it was to no avail. She lost focus. The glyphs were suddenly gone. James were free to move his hands and she expected he was going to use them soon and got back at her. She didn't care if he did, and her expectation was met. His hand grabbed her hips so tightly, stabilising his movements on her. Each thrust seemed to be more ferocious than before. Her body limp, overcame with ecstasy as she reclined closer to him, hands grasping the sides of his head.

But what she didn't expect was a smile. A smile so different from the ones he gave her earlier. So different from his violent rhythm below. It was content, tender.

Her guard completely fell apart.

Their lips finally reunited. The satisfaction of earning the kiss washed them over with more intensity. More passion. There were no longer power or control. Only two lovers savouring one another.

And only during the time they came their lips parted, as they needed to breathe more air.

Glynda dropped all her weight to James' body. Her skin scrapped the rough strap of his holster and the edges of some of his metal parts. She got used to the slight pain it caused, in fact, enjoyed it. James wrapped his arms around her. Her breaths gradually softened as he affectionately stroked her hair and her back, continuously kissing her anywhere he could. She closed her eyes, relieved and satisfied. Safe. He then let her roll onto his side. He kept his arm wrapped around her as she leaned over to his warm chest where she could soothe to his heartbeat.

James let out a big sigh before finally said, "Maybe we should do this again next time."

Glynda only replied with something she considered as an audible smirk.

They stayed silent for a while. James' hand continued caressing Glynda's hair. Not a single move from Glynda.

"Anyway," he continued, "Are you sure you're going to be able to fix this place? It seems to me that you can even barely move your limbs."

"Give me a minute, let me rest for a while," her eyes kept closed.

"You can take a whole night to recover after something like that."

She patted his jaw with all the energy she had left, "Are you going to let me rest or not?"

A soft laugh came out of him as he pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead, "Fine."

James was right. When the two woke up, it was already 5 AM, Sunday. They spent the whole night sleeping inside a semi-demolished arena. Glynda got up first and put her clothes back on, hurriedly fixing every bits and pieces, making sure it looked pristine like it was before. James helped her putting things back to its place manually.

They walked back to faculty members apartment complex and passed by two students having their morning jog on the yard. The students studied them peculiarly, why did General Ironwood look like he just bare-handedly wrestled an Ursa in the woods and why did Professor Goodwitch look like she had a bad night drinking; a very unusual combination. They just awkwardly gave James and Glynda greetings as per common decency, the couple only nodded.

As they arrived on Glynda's apartment, they showered, literally and with more kisses. Sweet and light flirts bantered. She suggested that he should shave and he agreed. The two finished cleaning up by 8 and they decided they should just spent the rest of the day sleeping in before he finally departs for Mistral.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, a large Atlesian airship was stationed on the docks of Beacon Academy. A few Atlesian soldiers could be seen checking out cargo. Standing before the ship was General James Ironwood, suited and ready, monitoring his men carefully and poised to give his best to his upcoming mission.

A familiar figure walked towards him. Her cape and stranded curls swinging away almost naturally along with the afternoon wind. Professor Glynda Goodwitch was there to escort his departure from Beacon Academy, Vale.

Yet nothing about it was official.

"So, have you said your goodbye to Ozpin?"

James laughed, "He'll be fine. Besides, he told me he has some matters to attend to today, he already wished me luck during our last meeting."

"I see," she nodded.

James turned towards the soldiers who were finishing the load, commanded them all to aboard the airship and he would be joining them shortly. After none of them were on the ground anymore, James walked closer to Glynda, gently enfolding her into an embrace. He caressed her cheek with his warm, sensing hand, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. It lasted a while, they both took time with this moment of rarity.

They were bidding goodbyes as lovers.

Their lips parted, foreheads still resting to one another, and he whispered, "I'm going to miss you."

She closed her eyes and kissed him again, "Me too."

The two released their embrace although their eyes were still locked on each other's. Even after the airship departed and flew further away from the skies of Vale, Glynda kept her gaze on it. On him. She often thought about how easy it could be if they weren't so stubborn with their careers but they weren't exactly living in a world of convenience. It was their similarity of trying to do the greater good that brought them close but at the same time, it was the exact thing that kept them apart.

She took her time to enjoy the sunset after James' ship was completely out of sight, musing about future plans together. After she was content, she decided it's time to return to Beacon.

Glynda was taken aback to find Ozpin standing with a smile from cheek to cheek behind her. She was sure he wasn't there before and sure didn't hear him coming. Didn't James say Ozpin has matters to attend? As if the surprise appearance of Ozpin wasn't enough, a very familiar black bird was resting upon his shoulder.

Glynda was extremely annoyed.

"What the heck are you two doing here?"

"Lovers parted with a promise to see each other again soon. It's a timeless kind of romance, I wouldn't miss such beautiful thing to witness."

So was this the matter he needed to attend?

The bird cawed that sounded like a mocking laugh. Glynda urged to zap him away into feathers.

"I hate you both," Glynda groaned, dismissing the two unwelcome appearances as she carried herself back into the academy.


End file.
